The present invention relates to interlocking-link conveyor belts and has particular use in applications in which the conveyor is used to convey a workpiece and an increased gripping force between the conveyor and the workpiece is desired to reduce slippage between the conveyor and the workpiece.
Link belts are generally known and used in a variety of applications, such as transmission belts and conveyor belts. When used as a conveyor, there may be slippage between the conveyor and the workpiece being conveyed. In some applications, it is desirable to reduce the slippage between the conveyor and the workpiece.
A conveyor assembly that incorporates a link belt having a high friction upper surface is provided, along with a method for producing the same. The link belt is comprised of a series of belt links arranged in superimposed successive overlapping relation. The belt has a thickness between its top and bottom sides corresponding to the thickness of at least two belt links.
Each belt link has a body portion having at least one aperture and an integral fastener at the leading end of the body portion. The fastener includes a laterally constricted fastener neck portion and a fastening tab connected to the body portion through the neck portion.
The belt links are secured together in overlapping relation to form a belt by the neck of the fastener extending from one of the sides of the belt through the aperture in the preceding belt link. The fastening tab engages the other side of the belt at the preceding belt link to secure the belt links together.
The belt further includes a gripping surface on the top side of the belt. The gripping surface has a coefficient of friction that is higher than the coefficient of friction of the bottom side of the belt, and is operable to engage materials placed on the top side of the conveyor assembly.
The present invention also provides a method for producing a conveyor belt. In accordance with the method, a plurality of layers of reinforcing material are arranged in overlapping relation. A binding material is deposited on the reinforcing material to provide a composite material having an upper surface and a lower surface such that the reinforcing material is embedded within the composite material. A gripping material having a higher coefficient of friction than the binding material is selected. The gripping material is deposited on the upper surface of the composite material to form a layer of gripping material. The combined gripping layer and composite material are then cured so that the gripping layer bonds to the composite material. The combined gripping layer and composite material are cut to produce a plurality of belt segments.
A continuous belt is then formed from at least one belt segment so that the belt has a gripping surface and an opposite surface. The gripping surface is formed from the gripping layer of at least one belt segment. In addition, the gripping surface has a coefficient of friction that is greater than the coefficient of friction of the opposite surface.